As the demand for portable electronic devices increases, so does the demand for batteries. In order to meet the growing demand for batteries, more efficient methods for manufacturing batteries are desired. Assembly operations often utilize pick and place machines for assembly of various components. Unfortunately, when battery assembly operations include movement of components that have a tendency to bend and flex at room temperature, the bending and flexing of the components can prevent a pick and place machine from accurately transporting those components. For example, pick and place machines have a tendency to substantially wrinkle and/or bend components formed from flexible substrates that are often incorporated into a battery. Consequently, manufacturers of batteries are restricted to less efficient means of manipulating these types of battery components.